


Movie nights

by leimyda



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Couch Cuddles, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Home, M/M, Rimming, Sex in a Car, Small Plot, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), bit of begging, fleshlight, handjob, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leimyda/pseuds/leimyda
Summary: Small plot smut scenes from the home of our one and only JJP.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160





	1. I'll keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ythurielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ythurielle/gifts).



> I gifted this to a special person because without her I wouldn't know who GOT7 was.
> 
> About the stories: Just a short, soft sex scene for a light read ;) There isn't really an established relationship in all chapters, but they want each other (the soft jjp soulmate way).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom and Jinyoung start to watch a movie together on the sofa, sharing one blanket.

After finishing the last sip of their ramen, both boys settled down on the couch to watch something on the tablet they were given a few days ago. There was a little shuffling with the pillows until they each settled against one of the armrests. 

The variety show they found was hilarious, soon the mood got brighter as the sofa shook with their uncontrollable laughter. Jinyoung's arm faintly brushed against Jaebeom's shoulder which was exposed in the grey thorn tank top and it felt cold to the touch.

"Hyung, do you want me to get you a blanket so you could wrap yourself up?"

Jaebeom had a surprised look on his face but he slowly nodded. He always forgets how his partner looks out for him. The sofa squeaked relieved from Jy's weight and the boy disappeared into his room. He came back with a dark green blanket, one of those plush ones that you can melt into. Jaebeom stood up to wrap his whole body into the soft material that smelled like Jinyoung just for the slightest second. Then he looked up to find Jinyoung folding his arms and before he could stop himself he said:

"This is big enough for both of us though, I can share it with you."

It was the younger one’s time to raise an eyebrow, but the idea didn’t sound bad at all.

The frosty boy handed one side of the blanket over and while covering their backs first, they sat back down. Both of them were a bit uncomfortable as they realized, the blanket is only big enough if they scoot closer to each other, but instead of voicing this concern, they let their sides touch in silence.

Changing to a movie seemed better this time because they both felt tired from practicing all day and needed some distraction. It was a casual action movie, didn't require deep thinking. Into the first half, Jinyoung started to shift positions and now his chest was slightly behind Jaebeom 's back, propping him up in an alarmingly intimate way. Jaebeom’s hair on his hand stood up in excitement. Still, Jinyoung couldn't settle down and paused the movie, sighing in discomfort. 

"Do you mind if I put one of my legs on your other side? My back started to hurt from this posture. "

"That's…" Jaebeom's mind wished to find a problem with this proposal but the thought of having Jinyoung closer was too tempting so he ended the sentence with "... fine." 

Jaebeom moved over to allow space for Jinyoung to slide one of his legs across the back of the sofa and watched as the other boy got comfortable. His right hand was resting on top of the sofa while the other held the blanket up, inviting Jaebeom into his embrace. A small shiver ran down the elder’s spine, he couldn’t decide if it was because of the cold temperature or because of the awaiting closeness in front of him. 

They respectively felt content with the warmth of each other's body and due to their position, Jaebeom could slowly stroke circles into Jinyoung's forearm, first using just the tip of his finger to test the waters and claim it was just an accident if the other started to protest. But instead of pulling away, Jinyoung let out a pleasant humming sound and leaned closer to Jaebeom's back decreasing more distance between them. The blanket slowly slid off of Jaebeom's left shoulder, exposing delicate skin. Jinyoung watched it entranced for a few seconds, then blew hot air puffs to keep the skin warm. At one of the puffs, he puckered his lips too much and miscalculated the movement, touching smooth skin unintentionally. The other boy drew in a particularly long breath, his shoulder raising by the action. He looked into Jinyoung's eyes, lips just slightly parted. Jinyoung took this as a sign and slowly touched his whole lips to the part where Jaebeom's neck and shoulder touched. He used the soft lips, moving his head side to side to caress the perfumed part.

Jaebeom dropped his head against Jinyoung's right side and let himself rest against the calmingly rising and falling warm chest. His inhales got louder as Jinyoung behind him grew more eager, occasionally letting his wet tongue run across the surface as well. Jaebeom lifted his left hand from his thigh and put it on Jinyoung's, grabbing the muscled leg encouragingly. 

With that, the younger boy put his right hand under the blanket, wrapping it around Jaebeom's torso to hold him more tightly but he wasn't satisfied with the amount of skin touching so he lifted the tank top and immediately felt goosebumps on Jaebeom's chest who made a small hissing sound. He lifted his mouth cautiously and asked: 

"I'm sorry, is it too cold? Should I remove my hand? "

"No, please…" came a deep and heady response. "It feels so good, don't stop."

This is all it took for him to get back to business. Fondling over each centimeter of Jaebeom's skin, suckling small bruises into the cave of his neck, Jinyoung began to rut against Jaebeom's bottom half in small motions. The room began to fill with their subtle moans reacting to the feeling of one another. The friction on Jinyoung's pants made his member half-hard while he stroked up towards Jaebeom’s nipple. When he reached the hardened tissue, he felt wild, the tip of his finger moving just the nib around, bringing even louder noises from the writhing boy in front of him. To make the tease even more effective, Jinyoung lifted his fingers to Jaebeom’s mouth, asking for entrance. He didn’t hesitate at all, tongue-twisting around the two digits imagining it was something else he held in his mouth. As Jinyoung pulled his hand free, he returned to the nipple, working the saliva in favor of Jaebeom’s pleasure.

"Jinyoungie, ahhh" whispered Jaebeom between two moans. "I want you to touch me so much, please stop teasing, I can’t take it anymore."

"But I am touching you, hyung. What are you asking for?"

"Baby, please. I need you. I’m so hard, please I…" his voice cut off at a stronger squeeze on the sensitive nipple. He arched his back in both pleasure and a little pain.

Jinyoung didn’t say a word, but his hand trailed off on the smooth stomach, past the line of hair below the belly button and reached for the bulging front of Jaebeom’s pants. He slowly stroked back on the material and sucked Jaebeom’s earlobe in his mouth. Sweet, sweet torture. With wet noises, Jinyoung whispered into Jaebeom’s ears:

"Lick my hand so I can make you feel even better."

Once the task was fulfilled by the impatient partner, the trousers and the boxer came of hurriedly and the wetness reached where he needed it the most. Jaebeom held his breath for a second, overwhelmed by the feeling of being finally touched without clothes on. He cursed when he was able to let the air out of his lungs, letting himself melt into the touches soon after. His eyes rolled back in pleasure, grabbing onto any surface he could to secure himself. One of his palms grabbed the backside of Jinyoung’s neck, pulling him into a kiss filled with tongue and mumbling words incoherently as he enjoyed everything he was given. He couldn’t hold back anymore and made rocking motions with his hips to help out with the pressure and this gave some friction to Jinyoung as well because he was hardly able to keep the same rhythm.

"Jaebeom, can we... I would like to... It’s not enough. I need to feel you or I’ll go insane."

"Oh God, yes, please." Jaebeom didn’t even wait for an answer, he turned around pulling Jinyoung’s trousers and briefs off in one go while passionately kissing the plump lips.

"You really look irresistible when you are horny, you know, right? I don’t want to hurt you, so this is not happening without lube. Let’s go to my room, yea?"

It was hardly 10 steps they needed to take, but because they couldn’t let go of each other, it was quite a task. After some pushing and pulling, hitting the door frame, they tumbled into the cozy bed.

Jaebeom lay on his back, hand entwined in Jinyoung’s hair who was working his lips all over his chest. He looked up, pupils widened with lust and reached for the bedside table with a knowing smile on his face. Jaebeom swallowed hard and closed his eyes, he knew what was coming. Just the thought of having someone caress his most intimate part was sending vibes through his whole body and the fact that it is going to be Jinyoung, just raised the expectations tenfolds. The loud click of a bottle brought him back to the present. The mattress bent between his legs, a hand slowly sliding down his spread thighs and then there was a moment of hesitation so he opened his eyes to find the younger boy looking deep into his eyes. As their gaze locked into each other, Jaebeom gave the slightest nod, afraid that his voice would crack of he’d tried to speak. Jinyoung gently closed the distance, running his index finger on the pink rim drawing a spiral making his partner mewl in pleasure. The tip of the finger pushed through the soft tissue and was inside easily. Pushing the whole digit carefully in, Jinyoung couldn’t wait to feel the tightness somewhere else. His curving shaft twitched in anticipation, finger slowly pulling out and pushing back in. Precum dropped on the creased sheets. Jaebeom felt in heaven, legs spread wide, moans escaping his o-shaped mouth. Soon one more finger entered and Jinyoung curved both, feeling the walls and twisting to reach new depths. When the third finger followed Jaebeom started to feel a slight burn. It was fine though, soon he wanted something considerably thicker to enter there anyway. So he begged:

"Jinyoung please, I'm so ready. Can't keep this up much longer. I want to feel you inside me. Need to feel you, please…" 

"Okay, okay. Give me a second. Oh my God, you are so cute, begging like this! Hold on."

Jinyoung searched for the lube again, gave it a generous squeeze and smeared the substance all over his thickened member. Bending down, he aligned himself up and laid soft kisses on Jaebeom’s mouth while slowly sliding himself in the warmness. The pressure was crazy but he forced himself not to move. Jaebeom was filled up completely, taking deep breaths, relaxing his muscles. The slow and thorough kisses somewhat helped take his mind off the burning sensation. Once Jaebeom started to get impatient and seemed to be okay with the movement, Jinyoung, still buried deep, made little circles with his hips. Low growling noises formed on the o-shaped lips, because of the insane tightness he felt. Every cell in his body wanted to devour Jaebeom, give him everything and make him come apart just because of him. Therefore he pulled himself almost back out then slammed in again. The handsome boy beneath him shouted in pleasure. There were a few slow thrusts but then they set a pace where even breathing was hard. Jinyoung held Jaebeom’s hips down for a while, giving no room for movement with his strong hands. There will be a few marks on the elder’s body to show off for sure. Jaebeom stroked the spine of his partner, pleasure quickly building up in him again.

"I’m almost there… I’m almost there…" these were the only whispers he was able to muster up.

Hearing this, Jinyoung moved into another position. Lifting Jaebeom’s leg on his shoulder he pounded into the tight flesh from an angle that reached the sweetest spot in the moaning mess underneath him. White stars were gathering in Jaebeom’s vision while Jinyoung pressed into his prostate with every stroke and the noises he made were somewhere between sobbing and screaming.

"You are such a good boy for me, Jaebeom, took me so great. Come for me, sweetheart, please come for me."

This was all it took for Jaebeom to be pushed over the edge. He shouted while coming on his stomach untouched, while Jinyoung still pounded into him, desperate for his own release. One more push and he was cumming inside the precious tight hole, lost control over his movement and was just rutting inside, eyes clouded with pleasure. Body feeling heavy after the force of the orgasm, both boys just laid panting into each others neck, Jinyoung collapsed on top of his companion.

After a minute, he rolled off to his side and looked at Jaebeom’s half-closed lids:

"I’ll get a towel to clean you up, does that sound good?"

"Mhm…" Jaebeom nodded sleepily into the ceiling.

When Jinyoung returned with the lukewarm wet towel, the other boy was already sound asleep, chest rising calmly, a small smile still on his lips.

"Don’t worry. I’ll always take care of you" said Jinyoung smiling and wiped his lover clean, then went to take a quick shower alone.


	2. Home early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom is home alone, his movie night with Jinyoung got canceled and he soon finds himself on the road to lonely pleasure when the door lock beeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't planned but here I am, adding a second chapter to the Movie night JJP scene at 1 am because why not, right? XD

It was late afternoon, the sun was just peeking through the curve of the mountain to say farewell until tomorrow. It’s dark orange hues painted the room where Jaebeom was stretched out on the couch, watching a drama alone. Jinyoung sent him a message an hour ago to cancel their movie night because the scheduled shooting was on hold for god knows how long and he had to stay to finish his sets. Jaebeom wasn’t mad, things like this happen in their line of work, he had to cancel so many times on Jinyoung himself that they lost count. Maybe this is why they worked so well, they understood what dating an artist of this caliber would be like. Of course, they had other kinds of arguments over the years but work was work.

The room got darker in the meantime and the flashing lights of the television started to bother Jaebeom’s tired eyes. He blinked thoroughly to give more hydration to the eyeballs, a trick he learned from Jackson who basically had a piece of good advice regarding any body part really. It’s true that his organic breakfast tasted like eating raw grass on the best days but he sure knew one thing or two of a healthy body. Jaebeom’s stomach rumbled at the thought of food but there was none at home. They were meant to order in, once Jinyoung got home. Eh, maybe a little later he will call for some pizza delivery.

Jinyoung’s dark green blanket got caught on his right foot, the familiar fabric sending tingles over his skin. The last time they were under it, he ended up messed up in the bedroom. What a night it was, it still stirred feelings low in his belly. The arm that rested on his thigh released the remote and gradually made way to the front of his pants. The fingertips ran along with the sewing line, dick twitching in anticipation. Soon he was half-hard just by stroking himself through the clothes.

That’s just great, now he was hungry and horny as well. Ah, what to do. He stood up and looked in the kitchen’s direction, then turned away and headed for the lube instead. Walking towards the bedside table, he scratched the happy trail above his sweatpants that hung loosely around his body. The fleshlight rolled forward as he pulled the drawer out. Hmmm, actually he could use a little extra help tonight to loosen up. Grabbing both objects he walked back into the living room. Not sure why he didn’t stay in the bedroom, he just didn’t feel like that.

He changed the channel to a 24/7 music broadcast and hooked the thumbs into both pants, pulling them down and sitting back down with the same motion. The cold couch surprised him and he jumped back up pouting at his own clumsiness. He grabbed the fluffy blanket and placed it under his bottom, he will quickly put it in the wash, Jinyoung won’t even notice what he had done on it. Resting his broad back against the head of the sofa, he clicked the bottle open and poured a light layer of lube on his palm. The liquid felt cold against his thin skin but as he started rubbing it into his half-hard dick, it warmed up to his body temperature.

The song on the tv claimed ‘Just have me tonight, just be here with me and let’s enjoy our time’, Jaebeom smirked at the cheesy lyrics but it was kind of fitting. He imagined Jinyoung’s plump lips on his throbbing veins and he hardened to full size under the soft strokes. Running the thumb along the tip and twirling it under the softest part where the head touches the already reddened underside. Oh yeah, he was definitely ready to take this to the next level.

Sliding lower on the sofa, he pressed the entrance of the fleshlight against his swollen head and pulled down the toy teasingly, just letting the soft material part at the force, then pulling it off. He stuck his tongue out and repeated the motion, building up tension to prolong his own expectations. When he couldn’t wait anymore, he lowered the toy until his pinky finger got caught between his pelvis and the toy. He hissed at the feeling of being wrapped in a warm, confined space, his back relaxed into the cushions.

The way the fleshlight wrapped his member from all angles sent pleasures up and down his spine but it wasn’t quite enough. He lifted his index finger to his mouth. He lined his dry lips and sucked on the finger, moaning. How he wished this was Jinyoung’s thick rod, creating friction on his tongue. He hollowed his cheeks and flicked his tongue up and down on the pencil-thin digit, then changed his mind and used the slicked up part to tease a soft nipple instead. At the cold air, the areola started to shape its small bumps and pinching on the nub felt really nice. Squeezing on that with the push and pull of his hand down under sent his heart racing.

That was the moment when the door lock beeped. He heard it but his brain couldn’t register what it meant and when Jinyoung stopped at the door frame with mouth wide open, all he could do was whimper and flutter his eyelids.

“Oh, baby.” Jinyoung crossed the whole distance in three big strides and was kissing Jaebeom feverishly, kneeling between his legs. Both his hands found a way up on Jaebeom’s ankles, sliding up on his muscular calves, bumping against the kneecaps to rake nails into the shaking thighs as a finishing touch. Jinyoung moved on from the lips to the neck, leaving bite marks along his path. He removed Jaebeom’s hand from the nipple and licked up on the hard tissue with a flat tongue.

Looking down on Jinyoung like this turned Jaebeom on even more. Locking their eyes together, Jinyoung scooted even lower in front of the sofa. He fit his shoulders under Jaebeom’s bent knees, propping him up and licking from his taint to the edge of the fleshlight. Jaebeom shivered at the contact and bit his lower lip to hold back a curse word.

Jinyoung did it again, licking then sucking on the shaved balls, taking them separately into his mouth then releasing them with a loud pop. Moving on to the rim, he teased the hole by probing at the entrance cheekily then biting into the ass cheeks to create a distraction. This was the point when Jaebeom became vocal.

“Please stop teasing me, Nyoungie. I want your tongue inside me.”

“Your such a naughty boy, couldn’t you wait until I got home?”

“You didn’t ahhh... say when ahhh...”

The noises were caused by Jinyoung returning to the task at hand, lapping at the soft skin while spreading the cheeks with both hands to get better access. Like this, the fleshlight was only in the way but both of them were too occupied to do something about it. Jinyoung drove his tongue deep into Jaebeom’s folds and mapped the walls eagerly, covering the insides with enough saliva to add one of his fingers as well. Moving both in the opposite direction (one in while the other pulled out and vice versa) he used his skills to draw lusty moans from his lover.

When his tongue got tired he removed his index finger just to pour lube on and insert it back along one more and take control of the fleshlight as well. Moving both hands at the same time, he let the edge of the fleshlight hit Jaebeom’s head in the same rhythm as his fingers hit his prostate. Jaebeom was gripping the edge of the sofa so hard, his knuckles turned white. Jinyoung saw he didn’t need much longer to come but he just got here, it would be a shame to waste his first orgasm on a whim.

He let go of the fleshlight and ordered Jaebeom on his hands and knees. Jaebeom chose to lay with his left leg pulled up to one side, panting and a bit disappointed by the change of events.

“Hold the toy baby and move as you wish. Make yourself feel good just like before I came.”

Jaebeom gripped the outline of the toy with his left and thrust forward lazily. Juicy sounds escaped from the silicone inside as his hard-on pushed through with no effort. His forehead lay against his right arm, gripping the pillow underneath. With closed eyes, he couldn’t see Jinyoung slicking himself up while looking at the scene like a true predator, ready to devour his prey. He wasn’t just looking anymore though, he hovered over Jaebeom’s broad shoulder and licked the beads of sweat as his hand grabbed onto the hip that was making circular motions into the wet warmness.

He strongly held Jaebeom in one place for a few moments, pushing through his rim. They both moaned in pleasure, Jinyoung on top with waves of hotness running down his spine, Jaebeom under him filling up the fleshlight while being full to the brim himself. After a few inhales, Jaebeom relaxed his muscles enough and Jinyoung was able to build speed, pounding deep inside as Jaebeom shoved his aching dick into the silicone mixed with lube and his own pre-cum.

Their loud voices mixed together echoed in the living room, overcasting the music to which they didn’t pay attention at all. They were orchestrating their own rhythm now, in and out and in and out again. Jaebeom dribbled out of his open mouth, Jinyoung’s forehead sweat dropping on the moaning mess below him. Propping his ass up, Jinyoung was able to slam on his prostate with his thick, thick head and Jaebeom soon was losing control over his actions.

Jinyoung noticed the change in Jaebeom’s activity and reached over the broad shoulders to pull his lover deeper just for the last time. Pouring his semen into the fleshlight, Jaebeom came immediately. Using his wrist he pumped the spent member for good measure but didn’t dare to move his lower half because Jinyoung was still buried all the way inside, still as hard as the state they started.

Jaebeom carefully came off of Jinyoung and turned around, moving Jinyoung in front of him. Everything was just the right height for a finishing blow job. Jaebeom licked his lips at the view in front of him and wasting no time was bobbing on a very aroused Jinyoung with renewed stamina. The standing boy grabbed a handful of Jaebeom’s hair and dictated the pace, leaving no time to breathe. As the tip hit the back of Jaebeom’s throat, Jinyoung lifted his gaze towards the ceiling, focusing on his own release.

Helping with the build-up, Jaebeom created more suction and alternated between that and twisting his tongue around the oversensitive skin in his mouth. Just before he needed to tap out, Jinyoung’s knees collided and he was cuming down on Jaebeom’s throat. He was a good boy and he swallowed everything, making sure that what overspilled landed on his lap instead of the blanket under him.

As soon as both of their orgasms wore off, they just sat beside each other silently on the couch.

“Welcome home, darling” greeted Jaebeom Jinyoung with a raspy voice.

“Wow, that was something.” Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Jaebeom’s waist.

“Yeah… I wasn’t expecting you to come home that early.”

“They couldn’t solve something with the lighting so they sent me home with a reschedule for later this week. I got into the car as fast as I could so I didn’t write.”

“It’s okay, I am glad you made it. Can we clean up and order something to eat? I’m real hungry.”

“Sure’ chuckled Jinyoung, petting his boyfriend’s silly head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop by and say something. I hope you enjoyed this very ad-hoc episode.


	3. You're more interesting than the movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third installment of Movie nights is about Jaebeom and Jinyoung going to a drive-in cinema on a hot summer night and not being able to resist each other during the movies.

Jinyoung makes his way on the ramyeon aisle towards Jaebeom who is examining two different packets in his hands, reading the yellow one in his left with eyebrows high on his forehead.

“Pick the other one, Beoma. You always eat two of them at the same time. We have to stock up if we want to keep up with your bottomless belly.”

“Ah, you know me too well. I always think I’ll try something new this time but nothing is as good as shin ramyeon.”

With this statement, Jaebeom throws a handful of red bags in the cart and moves on to look at the snack section. As Jinyoung follows, a poster catches his attention, advertising a drive-in theatre just outside of town for a summer celebration.

“Awww, I’ve never been to an event like this. Have you?”

“No, but I have nothing scheduled that day. Would you like to go?”

“Yaaaay, I’ll go and grab some popcorn and soda, wait for me.” Jinyoung hops away in excitement while Jaebeom follows him with his eyes and a stupid grin on his face.

A few days later, as Jaebeom pulls into the meadow where the movie screening will take place, the sun shines so brightly, it makes them squint and flip the visors down. There are around 40 cars lined up into the designated spots so everybody has some free space for themselves. The grass is deep green, not a cloud in the sky. To the right on the back are the food stalls with various snacks and street food, a bunch of coffee carts. Colorful signs list the food and drinks and there are wooden tables with benches to sit down. Outdoor fairy lights hang loosely from the nearby trees to light the way when it will get darker. To the left are the toilets and running water to wash hands.

“It”s lucky the structure is set up on the west, the sun will soon go down behind it and we will be able to see without hurting our eyes.” States Jinyoung while unbuckling his seatbelt. He looks at Jaebeom questioningly when he stops hardly navigating past two rows of already parked cars. “Why are we stopping so far?”

“I don’t want to go too close to the middle because on the way out it will be harder. Also, it’s a long walk to the toilets and the food stalls and I don’t want to climb through everyone each time.”

“Each time? How many times are you planning on doing that exactly?”

“Have you seen what marathon are we watching, babe? It will be like six and a half hours for all three.”

“Oh… it’s okay then. We can see the whole screen better from here too, so let’s stay.”

The sun is just on its way down on the horizon while Jinyoung executes his obligatory toilet break and then helps Jaebeom carry some corn dogs back to the car. They settle in time for the announcement that reminds the participants that all cars should be turned off to prevent exhaust fume gathering up and the lights switched off to see the canvas better.

The first movie rolls in, it's an old classic, black and white summer vibe kind of thing. The two main characters fall in love on a beach vacation but the boy finds out that the girl is the daughter of the hotel owner who treats his daughter badly. 

Into the half of the movie, both of them sit cozily wrapped up in the car, shoes kicked off, leg resting, sitting crossed-legged, fingers in a loose hand wrap. The sticks of the corn dogs are wrapped up into a serviette and placed on the dashboard. Jaebeom has this habit of stroking Jinyoung’s hand with his thumb. Most of the time it is as innocent as brushing against his side or straightening his collar, today it sends shivers down Jinyoung’s spine. Jinyoung looks at him from the side and silently gives thanks to whoever put them in each other’s path. Seeing him every day, the little details of his freshly washed straight brown hair, his smirk when he thinks himself funny, his smooth lips parting as he inhales precious air, everything just heightens his love for this man.

Jaebeom notices him staring and squeezes his hand, asking if everything is okay. Of course, it’s okay, Jinyoung thinks. _I am with you._ Suddenly the urge to be closer to him washes over him until he shuffles closer to the driver’s seat and leans his head on Jaebeom’s broad shoulder, bumping his neck with the top of his head as a cat would do. Jaebeom wraps his right arm on his waist and places a soft kiss on his forehead, still not looking away from the movie. Jinyoung just stays like this, inhaling Jaebeom’s soap and deodorant scent, musky and spicy. He wonders how it would feel on his tongue so he licks up on Jaebeom’s artery. Jaebeom jumps in surprise.

“What was that for?”

“You smell so good, it couldn’t be helped. Give me a kiss babe.”

No questions are asked, their lips already know their way. First, just dryly grazing then tongues entering and playing together, making the slide wetter. Jinyoung is melting, he can never get used to this special feeling. Jaebeom cups his burning cheeks on both sides and retaliates to look into Jinyoung’s eyes, love written all over his face.

“You are so soft, Nyoungie. I’m glad we could make it here and we get to spend times like this together.”

“I love you too, Beoma.”

Jinyoung leans back in and continues laying kisses to support his statement and then his hands start to wonder. Fondling with Jaebeom’s oversized hoodie straps, grabbing a handful of material on his chest, deepening the kiss and making a mess but he doesn’t care. His palm reaches the thighs that curve under his touch just right, he wishes there were no clothes so he could squeeze them and use his nails to leave tiny crescent indents to remind him of Jaebeom’s eyes when he smiles. The hand hovers above Jaebeom’s crotch faintly, but only to caress the other thigh the same way. Jaebeom’s hands are wrapped around Jinyoung, but only to stroke up and down his spine in a shooting way. This is not what he wants, so Jinyoung returns his hand on the soft bulk of Jaebeom’s cock and imprints pressure.

Jaebeom turns his head a bit sideways to free his lips and asks “Jinyoungah, what are you doing, hm? Is the movie that boring?” He feels the metal zipper loosen around his growing erection. He strokes Jinyoung's head, cooing at the sudden want that his partner addresses him with.

“No, but you are way more interesting.”

The zipper slowly slides down teeth by teeth and hits the bottom of the stitches. Jaebeom inhales audibly and lets his hands drop on both sides, giving in to Jinyoung’s wanting gaze. When Jinyoung’s fingers stroke down on the boxer, he can feel the already thickening member under his tips, sliding all the way under the base and lifting up just to slither under the fabric and touch warm skin. Jaebeom lifts his bottom up to give more space to Jinyoung, eagerly cupping his whole dick, humming in appreciation by the size that is now filling out his whole palm bit by bit. Without even seeing it, Jinyoung knows how it curves into form, how the veins form the map surrounding the delicate skin. He bites his bottom lip, desire pooling in his stomach and dick already hard in his own pants. He shuffles to the far end of his seat and bends down onto the lap of Jaebeom, who starts protesting again.

“Honey, please. What if somebody sees us? Ahhh.” Jinyoung doesn’t use words, his answer is elegantly licking the tip with his warm tongue, slicking up the throbbing member all around by lapping at the whole surface carefully. Jaebeom hisses as Jinyoung takes him in his mouth and pushes the whole meat in without stopping until the thick head hits the back of his throat. Without gagging, he stays down when Jaebeom grips a fistful of his hair and lets him enjoy the warmth a little while longer. Then coming up for air, he only keeps the tip wrapped around his plump lips and flicks the underside with his tongue up and down. More noises escape Jaebeom’s half-open mouth but his grip loosened, spreading his fingers on the skull of the bobbing head to dictate the rhythm.

Jinyoung murmurs something, the soundwaves making Jaebeom dick jump a little because of the low tremble and Jinyoung comes off with a smile on his face. “I thought you didn’t want this.”

“Oh come on, you can not expect me to keep still while I’m getting spoiled by you?”

“Good boy.” With this, Jinyoung goes back and speeds up on his technique, drawing out louder moans than before. Jaebeom buries his mouth in his forearm, slightly biting into his skin to silence himself. The car next to them is not too close but his instincts tell him to hide anyway. Slurping sound and soft whimpers come from Jaebeom's lap as Jinyoung goes down on him just to come almost off and repeat each stroke, hollowing his cheeks then licking at the shaft when his jaw starts to grow tired.

Just before Jaebeom feels himself hitting the road of pleasure, Jinyoung comes off to stare lustfully into his eyes and plainly states “Jaebeom, I want you to fuck me on the back seat.”

“Baby, we hardly have enough space. Also, the movie is too bright, someone will see us through the window.”

“Oh come on, please. I want you so bad. Nobody is paying attention.”

“Can’t we just go home first?”

“No, I need you right now and I know you are horny as well. So stop stalling and climb onto the back seat.”

“You’re lucky I can never say no to you.” Jaebeom pouted each word out but started to climb to the back anyway.

Taking his place in the middle while wiggling out of his trousers and boxer, Jinyoung pulls both front seats to the front and climbs into his lap. Jaebeom asks him to try standing up until he removes Jinyoungs bottom clothing, in the meanwhile Jinyoung wrapping his arms around his neck for support. As he lowers himself back down, their dicks get in contact and start to rub when Jinyoung rocks his hips. Jaebeom is not so gentle any longer, heat flaring up in his veins he shoves his hand into his backpack on the back seat and fishes out a little bottle of lube. Spreading some on his palm, he grabs both of their members and pumps them together a few times. Once they are covered and slick he reaches behind while Jinyoung still grinds, panting into Jaebeom’s ears.

A single sticky fingertip brushes against Jinyoung’s hole and he slows himself down to savor the feeling. The soft touches around his skin feel so good. Pushing through the rim, the stretch is nothing compared to what he is used to and soon he begs for one more finger to be added. The middle and ring fingers that are hooking inside him send him moaning even louder as his dick is captured with Jaebeoms and he grinds back to get the digits deeper inside but it’s just not enough.

He whispers into Jaebeom’s ears filthily “Please stretch me faster, I need you inside me.”

Jaebeom begins scissoring his way in and then out, not wanting to waste another second. When he feels Jinyoung is ready, he grabs both of his ass cheeks and lifts him up to fit himself up at his entrance. The slide is tight but steady, they both moan as Jaebeom bottoms out. After exchanging a heated kiss to wait for Jinyoung to adjust, he scoots lower in the seat for a better angle and starts thrusting up in time with Jinyoung’s shallow grinds as there is no more space left for him to go higher without hitting his head in the ceiling. The bounce still sends him knocking every few thrusts and Jinyoung puts his forearm on the ceiling to push himself down.

Jaebeom instead of keeping him like that, manhandles him to turn around to avoid bringing attention to their lovemaking. Jinyoung rests his back against Jaebeom’s pounding chest and spreads his legs wide to reach the seat bellow him with bent knees. Jaebeom reenters and picks up a steady pace of in and outs, holding Jinyoung by the chest tightly. Jinyoung grabs the back of Jaebeom’s neck while he captures Jinyoung’s earlobe between his bottom lip and top teeth. The moans escaping both of their mouths are somewhat louder now but they are lost in the feeling and don’t pay attention to their surroundings. Luckily, everyone else is occupied with whatever they are doing in their own vehicle to notice them chase after their orgasms on the back seat of their Kia Sportage. Jaebeom releases the lobe after chewing on it cheekily just to go bite on something else. Jinyoung’s neck is in perfect exposure as his head is tilted to one side, taking Jaebeom’s finger in his mouth to suckle on two digits lewdly.

When Jaebeom says 'You’re gonna make me come, baby', Jinyoung grabs the hand that was in his mouth and pushes it down to his aching member.

“Please help me come with you” is all he adds and they began rocking together, building up the last missing seconds that lead straight to heaven.

When Jaebeom buries his head in Jinyoung’s shoulder blade, he knows that the end is just around the corner so he pushes himself down and Jaebeom’s pulsing dick brushes against his prostate. That and the hand rhythmically pumping on his member sends him on the rollercoaster. Clenching around Jaebeom’s dick makes his lover topple over too and he fills up Jinyoung with his warm liquid while managing to hold Jinyoung’s dick towards his stomach and catching most of the semen without ruining the seat of the car.

When Jinyoung stops grinding, he lowers his shoulder to be able to kiss Jaebeom from this angle then he asks Jaebeom to ready some wet wipes before lifting himself off with shaking knees. After cleaning up with the wipes, they sit next to each other holding hands on the back seat, windows rolled down to allow fresh air flow through the car. 

“I’m craving something cold.” Jinyoung speaks staring into the movie screen in front of him.” A mango bingsu would be nice.”

“And a strawberry one for me.” Agrees Jaebeom too.

“Come with me?”

“Always.”

Jinyoung gets out of the car first and waits for Jaebeom to go round to his side. They walk towards the food truck hand in hand, leaving the car behind to air out the scent that lingers on after sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) Let me know if you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Improvement suggestions, notes and comments are very welcome :) I'm very new at this whole thing... Hope some of you enjoyed it.


End file.
